What's Left Of Me
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom hasn't been himself since he was cheated on. It might just take a certain brunette to bring him back. Dotty. OneShot.


_I was in love with song when I was younger, and when I had iTunes playing the other day, it came on. And I was in a Dotty mood, so this happened._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song._

Dominic Toretto had been caught up in himself for over two months now. He ignored his friends, and he ignored his sister, throwing himself into his work and racing. Mia Toretto was getting more and more worried, knowing that her brother needed time to grieve and not wanting to push him, but at the three month mark things were beginning to concern her. She tried to talk to the boys, tried to get them to take him out, but Vince Martin and Leon Eppes just said that he was brushing them off. They invited people back to the house after the races, and girls gravitated toward Dom the way they always had, but he would take a six pack of Corona up to his room and lock the door behind him.

"Dom, she was a bitch," Vince growled one night when they were working late in the garage. "And she doesn't deserve all this moping around after her shit." He looked uncomfortable as he spoke, talking about feelings not his strong forte.

"Whatever, V," Dom muttered as he jerked at the wrench he had wrapped around a bolt. Vince rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, not knowing where to go from there.

"Come on, bro," he shrugged. "Maybe you just needa get laid." Dom finally looked up at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Vince. I get you're just trying to help, but don't, okay?" His voice was low. "Don't you think if just getting laid would fix this problem I would do it?" With that, he turned back to the engine of the car. Vince grumbled under his breath as he backed away, joining Leon and Brian O'Conner where they were eating dinner out the front of the garage.

"Sick of this shit," Vince grunted. "Wish we have never invited that bitch into our house."

"Yeah, yeah," Brian shrugged. "He was happy while it lasted."

"It lasted three months, and now he's spent another three months in mourning. I think it cancels the happiness out," Vince snapped. "And she was cheating on him the whole time. Slut." Leon had been quiet during the short conversation and he finally looked up from his burger.

"You think now would be a good time to try and get my cousin a job?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which cousin—thought all of yours were in prison," Brian joked and Leon just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Letty. She just moved back in to town, and she's looking for work. She's better with cars than me—probably give Dom a run for his money as well," Leon replied.

"Work is piling up, he might be okay with it. Especially if she's as good as you say she is," Vince shrugged.

Dom knew that his friends and his sister were getting annoyed at him, but he just couldn't snap himself out of his funk. He had never been played by a girl—not ever. Bloody typical that one of the first girls he actually decides to be in a relationship with is a bigger slut than any of the girls he had slept with before. He still couldn't believe that she had been sleeping with Johnny Tran the whole time they had been together, and it turns out about half of the racing scene. He had only been with her for three months, but she had seemed pretty close to perfect.

"Yo, Dom!" There was a shout from the other side of the garage. He looked up at Leticia Ortiz, the newest worker at the garage. She was Leon's cousin, he vaguely remembered meeting her a couple years ago. Leon hadn't been lying about her skills, she was amazing.

He had to admit, it was the first time he had been impressed by another girl in months.

"I'm all finished. You got anything else for me?" She raised her eyebrows at him as she wiped her hands on a greasy rag. Dom pursed his lips and looked over to the next car that was waiting to be fixed.

"Don't worry if you don't finish by five, you can just carry on tomorrow," Dom replied. She nodded and walked past him. She brushed past his arm lightly before bending over the hood of the car, tapping her fingers against the engine in time to the music that was thudding through the garage. His eyes rested on her for a moment longer before he backed away and went back into the office.

His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Vince.

"Ay, brother," Vince muttered, grinning slightly. "I think Dom's got something for ya girl." Leon raised his eyebrows and looked over to where Letty was up to her elbows in grease from the new car she was working on.

"Complete opposite of Eva," Leon tilted his head to the side. "I guess that's a good thing."

The races were interesting for the first time in months. Dom couldn't keep his eyes off the little Jensen Interceptor that the Latina had modified and obviously loved. She kept a vice like grip on her keys as she moved over to Hector Andos, holding out a roll of notes.

"She can race?" Dom asked Leon. Leon smirked as Dom's eyes never left his cousin as she walked back to her car.

"She can race," Leon confirmed. "Whips my ass every time." Dom nodded slowly, watching as Letty moved her car to the starting line and two other cars joined her. Dom knew the other drivers, they were good—not as good as him, but good enough—and they were cocky. They thought they were above other racers, especially females. That would be in Letty's advantage. He saw the way the drivers were looking over at her, and he saw one of them roll his eyes. Letty wasn't paying any attention to either of them. Even from his spot on the sidelines, Dom could hear the bass from her car and she was tapping her fingers against the wheel of her car in time with the beat.

Letty drove like a pro.

The two other racers didn't stand a chance.

Dom let out a low whistle through his teeth as she jerked her wheel hard to the right and came to a stop in a tight circle. She was surrounded by onlookers, although Dom was happy waiting back, leaning against his red Charger as she took her money from Hector and shoved it in her skinny jeans pocket. Apart from his sister, she was probably the most dressed girl there. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a white singlet and a cropped leather jacket. Every other girl there was dressed in miniskirts, or bustiers, or the skimpiest of dresses.

So why was it that he thought she was the sexiest one there?

The rain started minutes after they got back to the Toretto house, the party swinging from the minute people fell through the doors. As usual, Dom grabbed his six pack of beer and made his way up the stairs. Vince and Mia exchanged annoyed looks but didn't do anything. There wasn't really anything that they could do. Brian circled his arms around Mia's waist and pulled her close, kissing her hard as the alcohol began to set in. Leon and Letty were laughing and pushing each other around in the kitchen, cold bottles grasped in their hands. It took nearly an hour before Letty frowned and turned to her cousin.

"Where's Dom?" She asked.

"Upstairs."

"Upstairs? What, he doesn't like drinking?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Nah, it's not that," Leon gave a one shouldered shrug and the smile dropped from his face. "There was this chick, Eva, that he went out with a few months ago. He really seemed to like her—which is like, a first for D. And she pretty much ended up living here after a few weeks. And then he found out that she was cheating on him the whole time—with Johnny Tran."

"Uh, that snotty Asian racer?" Letty snorted. "Really?" Leon nodded once. "Eesh," she shrugged. Leon wasn't sure if he was meant to carry this conversation on so he turned to where Jesse was goofing off in the corner, trying to impress a girl. When he turned back, Letty was making her way upstairs. Leon couldn't help but grin and shouted out to Vince. The bigger man came over to him, his arm wrapped around the neck of a petite blonde.

"What's up, bro?"

"Letty just went upstairs to look for Dom," Leon grinned as he swallowed back the rest of his beer. Vince grinned and looked over his shoulder to where Mia and Brian had also seen Letty's departure.

Letty assumed the door right at the end of the hallway was Dom's, given it was the only door that was shut. She didn't knock, just pressed the door open and locked her eyes on the figure that was laying back, cross legged, on his bed. He looked up when she walked in and raised his eyebrows. Letty entered the room, wondering for a moment why the light wasn't on, but didn't question him. The curtains were open and there was weak light from the moon coming through, rain pounding on the window panes. Letty shut the door behind her and crossed the room. Dom didn't say anything to her, but shuffled over slightly on the bed, making room for her. She lay down next to him, her head propped up on the pillows as she put the bottle of beer on her flat stomach, her fingers interlaced around the base.

"On a bit of a down buzz, bro," Letty noted in her throaty voice.

"Yeah, well, ya know," Dom gave an awkward one shouldered shrug. "Not in the mood."

"I hear you haven't been in the mood since some skank cheated on you," she told him bluntly. Dom's eyebrows flew up and he looked at her in surprise. "What? I was curious." Dom grunted and went back to looking down at his bottle.

"I didn't think she was a skank," he said abruptly. "She seemed real…Ya know, committed and shit." He shrugged again. "I really don't want to talk about it." Letty nodded slowly, and then sat up, putting her bottle on the ground before turning around on the bed and facing him. He looked up at her in confusion.

"From what I hear, it's been months. So put the bottle of beer down, and kiss me," Letty murmured.

"Wha—"

"Don't play dumb, man," Letty rolled her eyes. "I've seen you watching me in the garage, and I know you've checked out my ass more than once. So the bitch cheated on you? Uh, you're Dominic Toretto. I knew all about you before I even met you. I used to watch you race like a little girl on Christmas—you were amazing! And you're fucking powerful, strong, all the bullshit. You can't let one skank ruin you. And given it's a Saturday night, there's a party downstairs and you're up here being all depressed? I think she's done a pretty good job."

"Hey, now wait a sec—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Dom," Letty continued staring down at him, her dark eyes boring into his and making his skin heat in a way that it hadn't in a long time. "You gonna kiss me or what?" She had barely finished her sentence when his lips were bruising hers, pulling her body down onto his. Letty straddled his waist easily, her hips rotating against his half hard member. Dom ripped his lips away from mouth, trailing over jaw and down her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Letty let out a low moan, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

Dom threw her off him, flipping her onto the bed and rolling on top of her. Letty's eyes were glazed with lust as his lips returned to hers, drawing another moan from deep inside him.

The change was almost immediate in Dom, and it was definitely for the better. No one was entirely certain of what had happened up in his bedroom that night, but they had a fair idea. Especially when they were in close proximity of each other and the sexual tension buzzed in the air. It was almost electric when they brushed against each other, although neither of them were affectionate in public. Leon stayed behind in the garage late one night, Dom and Letty the only other ones there. Dom was in the office, finishing off the accounts, while Leon and Letty were working on a Mercedes that was getting picked up the next day.

"Oi, Dom! We almost ready to bounce?!" Leon yelled as he straightened up. Letty glanced up at him, before finishing off the engine with a jerk of a wrench. Leon watched as Dom stood up and came out of the office. He didn't miss the way his eyes looked past Leon and hooked on Letty, who had pulled her overalls down and tied them around her waist, a sports bra all that clad her tanned torso, leaving her toned stomach bare.

"Yeah, you go. Me and Letty will pick up dinner," Dom said, not bothering to ask Letty if she was okay with the arrangement. She knew his reason for wanting her to drive with him wasn't just for dinner. Leon knew as well, coz he let out a snort and made his way out of the garage. Letty rolled her eyes up to Dom from her side of the silver car, pursing her lips together as she brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"What's for dinner?" She asked huskily as he came around to stand in front of her.

"Ah, I was thinking…" Dom's voice was gruff as he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder. Letty felt her stomach clench as his calloused hand came up to rest on her hip, pulling her closer. "You."

The next day at the garage, there was a crash from the front of the garage. Letty looked over to Vince, who was glowering at a girl who had just come in. She wore a black knitted jersey, with no shirt underneath, her purple bra obvious, and a black denim miniskirt. Letty felt her hand clench into a fist as Leon also glared at the brunette. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the infamous Eva.

"Is Dom here?" She should probably have sounded a bit meeker, a little more humble, given she was crawling back to a place that she had ruined. No one replied for a long moment before Letty finally spoke up.

"In the office," she snapped. Eva glanced at her for a moment before stalking past her and disappearing into the office. A second later, the door slammed shut. Letty looked over to Leon who was now glaring at the office door. She shrugged, a nonchalant expression on her face as she went back to the car she was working on. Leon wasn't sure what he had expected out of Letty, but he hadn't expected _nothing_.

Ten minutes later, Eva stormed out of the garage, her cheeks glowing angrily.

"Letty!" Came a bark from the office. Letty straightened up slowly and turned around. She could see through the dirty glass of the office that he was still sitting at his desk, obviously waiting for him to go to her. She rolled her eyes and wiped her hands quickly on a rag before throwing it onto a table and making her way to the office.

"Ye, boss?" She muttered as she sat down on the desk, propping one of her feet between Dom's thighs as he turned his seat to face her. He leaned forward, putting his hands on her thighs.

"That was Eva," he stated.

"Figured." After a moment, she tilted her head to the side. "At least she had a nice rack." A bubble of laughter rose from Dom's throat.

"You're something, Let," he murmured. Letty grinned down at him.

"I've been told," she replied. He reached up and touched the side of her face, probably the most softest he had ever touched her.

"Thanks, Let," his voice was sincere. Letty rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head slightly.

"You gonna kiss me, or what?" She grinned, leaning her face toward his.

_Review, make me happy :)_


End file.
